Sweet Sacrifice
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga sekarang karena itu apapun kuberikan. apakah kau mengerti rasa ini? dan apa balasanmu?/Republish/Dont like dont read/
1. Chapter 1

*Masashi Kishimoto* Naruto*

*Sweet Sacrifice*

*Republish and re-edit by Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya*

.

.

.

You see right through me and I can't hide

I'm naked around you..

And it feel so right…

.

.

.

Sakura merapatkan selimutnya hingga menutupi kaki dan lehernya, ia meringkuk di atas alas kayu di dalam sebuah bilik sempit yang dingin, Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, rasanya kamar ini menjadi lebih pengap dan bau, -ia membenarkan posisi tidurnya di atas tempat tidur yang berderak setiap kali ia bergerak, yeah.. apa yang bisa ia harapkan? Kasur empuk? Penghangat ruangan?

Ia masih dapat hidup dan dapat tempat tidur saja sudah untung, meski kini ia harus dikunci di dalam ruangan sempit yang pelit ventilasi dan tak tahu nasib apa yang akan menimpanya besok.

Ia mengertakkan giginya dan mengerang merasakan perih-perih di tubuhnya karena beberapa sayatan di kaki dan tangannya melebar. ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang dideritanya, sekarang ia tak punya cukup banyak chakra untuk mengobati luka-lukanya dan ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan berada disini.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, matanya menerawang dalam kegelapan –mencoba mencari objek lain selain kegelapan, ia mengernyit dan berfikir bahwa tempat ini benar-benar lembab, apakah ada banyak makhluk mikroskopis disini? ia mendengus, mungkin! Ini hal yang jarang ia pikirkan selama 16 tahun ini.

Ia kemudian kembali menggigiti bibir bawahnya –memikirkan makhluk mikroskopis sama sekali tidak membantu rupanya-, Sakura mengerang lagi, sakitnya benar-benar menyiksa –setidaknya bius saja dirinya agar ia bisa tidur, dan -Ugh.. Apa mereka sama sekali tak punya perasaan? Mereka membiarkan seorang gadis yang terluka parah tergeletak disini tanpa ada perawatan khusus, Oh yeah.. Bukan Akatsuki namanya kalau bisa bersikap manis pada sanderanya, tapi -setidaknya beri dia obat atau.. makanan? Apa tak ada yang punya inisiatif itu?

Sakura meringkuk lebih dalam lagi, setelah beberapa menit sakit yang dideritanya mereda, rasa lelahnya mengalahkan segalanya, ia langsung menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan ketidaksadaran.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, merasakan seberkas cahaya dari lubang ventilasi yang sangat sempit dan -sepertinya sengaja dipasang tinggi-tinggi, ia bangkit dan berjengit merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, ia mengumpat pelan.

"Baik.. lah! Aku punya sedikit tenaga sekarang.." Gumam Sakura, ia mengalirkan chakra ke telapak tangannya dan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang terluka, setelah beberapa saat, luka sayatannya mulai kering dan menutup. "Kalau aku punya sedikit lagi tenaga aku akan memukul mereka sampai mati.."

"Hoi!" Terdengar suara tak sabar dari seseorang di luar kamar.

"Maaf Senpai, Tobi benar-benar lupa." Sahut suara yang lain, yang ini terdengar kekanakan.

"Kalau dia mati, kita harus mencari ninja medis lagi!"

"Tobi benar-benar minta maaf."

BRAK! Pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka –Sakura cepat-cepat kembali ke posisi tidur dan menutup matanya, sayangnya posisinya terlihat tidak menguntungkan.

"Kami tahu kau sudah bangun!" Kata seseorang yang tadi terdengar memarahi juniornya.

"Dia tidak tidur Senpai?"

Sakura membuka matanya dan bangkit menghadapi lawan bicaranya, ia melihat seorang laki-laki pirang yang menyeringai menyebalkan dan seorang laki-laki bertopeng aneh yang melambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

"Mau apa kalian? LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Ugh! Galak sekali." Kata yang berambut pirang.

"Kami cuma mau kasih makanan Sakura-chan! Salam kenal, namaku Tobi." Kata laki-laki yang bertopeng, ia membungkukkan badan dan lalu menambahkan sambil menunjuk laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Yang ini Deidara Senpai!"

"Aku tahu siapa kalian! Yang ingin aku ketahui, kenapa kalian menculikku? Kenapa tidak langsung membunuhku? Kenapa mengurungku di TEMPAT BUSUK INI?" teriak Sakura.

"Nanti kami jelaskan." Kata Deidara mengerling bosan, ia memberi instruksi pada Tobi agar memberikan makanan Sakura. "Macan yang kelaparan akan menjadi lebih galak dan merepotkan, temani dia Tobi!"

"Oke Senpai!" Tobi membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf V, Deidara tidak peduli –ia kembali menutup pintu dan melangkah pergi diikuti pandangan menusuk dari Sakura.

Tobi melangkah mendekati Sakura –yang memilih memandang baju dan sepatunya yang robek-robek, Sakura menghela nafas pelan, ia baru sadar kalau penampilanya benar-benar kacau, kemarin ia terlalu sibuk merasakan luka-lukanya yang terbuka dan atmosfir yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan alih-alih memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Sakura-chan! Makanlah ini." Kata Tobi, ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang berderak memilukan, ia menyodorkan satu mangkuk nasi dan ikan bakar. Sakura diam saja, -tidak menoleh ataupun menjawab, Tobi lalu menghela nafas. "Maafkan Tobi karena lupa memberimu makan, kamu pasti sangat lapar."

Sakura masih diam.

"Kalau Tobi dirasa mengganggu Tobi akan pergi." Kata Tobi, ia bangkit dan meletakkan mangkuknya di tepi tempat tidur dan ia baru saja akan membuka pintu dan keluar ketika mendengar Sakura yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Kenapa tidak membunuhku?" Kata Sakura lirih, ia tidak yakin apakah ini benar suaranya, karena sama sekali tidak mirip suaranya, ini terdengar seperti desisan ular. Tobi berbalik dan kembali duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Akatsuki membutuhkan ninja medis sepertimu."

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan yang lain?"

"Kau ninja medis terhebat yang kami tahu." Kata Tobi, suaranya yang kekanakkan terdengar lebih lembut dan tidak cempreng. Sakura tidak merasa itu sebagai pujian, yang ia tahu mereka menculiknya di tengah misi dan mengurungnya di tempat ini, itu sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan apapun yang dikatakan Tobi.

"Naruto dan Kakashi Sensei pasti akan menolongku!" Kata Sakura, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakannya pada Tobi.

Tobi mengangkat bahu.

"Banyak orang hebat di Akatsuki! Ada Pein yang memiliki Rinnegan, Deidara Senpai yang punya banyak bom, Sasori-Sama yang punya ratusan boneka pembunuh, ada.."

"Aku tidak peduli, -teman-temanku juga pasti tidak peduli!" Kata Sakura yang melihat Tobi dengan pandangan sinis, ia memandang apa yang terlihat seperti mata di balik lubang kecil di topengnya, lalu ia melihat kilatan itu, Sakura membeku –ia mengenal mata itu!

"Teman-temanmu itu baik sekali sepertinya." Kata Tobi. "Tapi nanti mereka juga harus melawan Sasuke yang pu.."

"Apa katamu?"

"Teman-temanmu baik seka.."

"Bukan itu!" Kata Sakura tak sabar, ia mencengkram baju depan Tobi dan kemudian mendesis pelan. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang Sasuke? Cepat kata.."

"Sakura, ya?"

Mata emerald Sakura bergerak cepat ke sumber suara, -Sakura kembali membeku dan tanpa sadar -ia secara perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya dari jubah depan Tobi, Sasuke berdiri di pintu masuk, -sosoknya bertambah tinggi setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu, dan ia masih punya selera pakaian yang bagus seperti dulu, -hanya saja yang sekarang terlihat lebih 'terbuka', ia memakai atasan putih berlengan pendek, celana hitam panjang dan sabuk untuk Katananya, wajahnya masih setampan dulu –mungkin malah bertambah tampan, dan yang tak berubah darinya adalah sorot matanya, sorot mata dingin dan penuh kebencian, mata yang tak pernah berganti warna.

Sakura teringat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, saat itu Sasuke hampir saja menebasnya dengan Katana, dan sorot matanya saat itu sama dengan yang ia lihat sekarang, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya –mencoba melupakan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke pernah mencoba membunuhnya, meskipun begitu Sakura masih menyimpan perasaan yang sama, masih sama seperti ketika ia berusia 12 tahun, malah mungkin jauh lebih kuat!

"S.. Sasuke-kun!" Cengkramannya sudah sepenuhnya lepas dari jubah Tobi, Sakura bangkit dan berlari mendekati Sasuke, tapi sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi –Sasuke sudah mencengkram lengannya dan menekan lehernya dengan Katana, matanya membor mata Sakura.

Ketakutan menjalari tubuh Sakura, ia tahu gerakannya terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi.. sorot mata itu benar-benar menyakitkan, sorot mata kebencian dan ketidakpercayaan itu melebihi seratus kunai beracun yang menembus tubuhnya. Sakura tidak berani bergerak ataupun menatap matanya, ia menahan nafasnya, kemudian mengerang karena cengkraman Sasuke yang semakin kencang.

"Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tobi berteriak di belakang. "Kau terlalu paranoid! Dia tidak akan melukaimu kan?"

Sasuke sejenak diam saja, tapi kemudian melonggarkan cengkramannya pada lengan Sakura dan menjauhkan Katananya dari tenggorokan Sakura, ia masih memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi datar. Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan berjalan keluar tanpa berkata apapun.

Sakura merasa matanya sudah panas dan bersiap menumpahkan air mata, tetapi ia berusaha keras untuk tetap bertahan dan memberanikan diri untuk kembali memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Suara Sakura terdengar serak, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tetapi tidak menoleh. "Boleh aku b... bicara sebentar?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"OH IYA! Tobi ingat ada urusan!" Tobi cepat-cepat berlari menuju pintu keluar, ia melambai pada Sakura. "Kalian tidak dilarang untuk reuni kok.."

Setelah Tobi keluar dan tidak terlihat atau terdengar lagi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Bicaralah.." Katanya, ia masih membelakangi Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Kembalilah bersamaku!" Kali ini Sakura sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan perasaannya, ia membiarkan air matanya meleleh, ia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar terdengar tegas dan tegar! Ia berusaha untuk bisa meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia tidak selemah dahulu. Bahwa ia kini bisa diandalkan, bahwa ia tak akan merepotkan Sasuke lagi. "Kembalilah ke Konoha bersamaku, semua orang akan bahagia menerimamu kembali, Naruto! Kakashi Sensei! Iruka Sensei! "

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Kata Sasuke, suaranya dipenuhi dengan rasa kebencian. "Orang-orang desa ini akan menerima akibatnya! Itachi membunuh semua Clan Uchiha karena para petinggi Konoha memberinya misi itu! Mereka harus tahu apa yang namanya penderitaan."

Sakura tidak melihat seperti apa ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat ini, tetapi ia dapat mengerti dan merasakannya dari cara Sasuke berbicara. Sakura menyentuh bahu Sasuke dengan lembut, -Sasuke berbalik dan menepis tangan Sakura, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menyudutkannya ke dinding yang dingin, wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa inchi. Sakura menahan nafas, mata hijau emeraldnya berkaca-kaca, ia mencoba untuk tetap memandang mata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali bicara. "Membunuh tidak akan mengembalikan kebahagianmu! Membunuh tidak akan mengembalikan ayah, ibu, kakak dan semua Clan-mu!"

"Aku ingin mereka merasakan penderitaanku!"

Sakura tidak tahu harus bagaimana, apakah perasaan cinta Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya tertutup oleh rasa benci? Apakah ia tidak bisa masuk dan memberinya sedikit rasa cinta itu? Apakah tidak ada lagi yang dapat membuatnya menyadari bahwa ada banyak orang yang mencintainya, ada banyak orang yang rela mengorbankan nyawa untuknya! Apakah ia tidak melihat Sakura disini siap mengorbankan apapun agar Sasuke kembali.

"Ijinkan aku untuk mengurangi penderitaanmu.." Sakura menatap Sasuke, mata Sasuke tampak bertanya-tanya. Kemudia Sakura mengusap lembut pipi Sasuke, -Sasuke berjengit sedikit, pelan tapi pasti –bibirnya sudah menempel pada bibir Sasuke. Ciuman pertama Sakura.. dan rasanya sangat manis –Sasuke berhenti bernafas, ia tidak berusaha mengelak ataupun membalas ciuman Sakura. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura melepaskan Sasuke. Ia memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Ijinkan aku memberimu sesuatu yang bisa kuberikan." Sakura menarik nafas pelan dan berkata mantap. "Aku.. ingin membantumu membangun kembali Clan Uchiha!"

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat, ia menarik nafas dan berkata mantap. "Ijinkan aku untuk membantumu membangun kembali Klan Uchiha!"

Sejenak Sakura melihat kilatan kebingungan di mata Sasuke, tetapi kemudian Sasuke melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sakura dan bergerak menjauh, Sakura bergerak refleks dan menahan tangan Sasuke, Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

"Lepaskan!" Kata Sasuke, nadanya memerintah.

"Tidak! Tidak sebelum kau menjawabku!" Kata Sakura, suaranya bergetar ketika mengatakannya, ia menatap mata tajam Sasuke dan tak gentar ketika Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya. "Berikan aku satu kali kesempatan! Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan rasa cinta ini, tidak akan menambah penderitaanmu, Sasuke-kun.. percayalah padaku!"

Sasuke tidak bergerak, tetapi terlihat mencari sesuatu di mata Sakura, -mungkin mencari makna dalam mata hijau cemerlang itu atau mencari maksud tersembunyi dalam mata Sakura, tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun selain –harapan. Mata yang menyiratkan harapan, harapan yang jauh lebih kuat dari yang dimilikinya, harapan akan masa depan yang membentang dan harapan untuknya, harapan untuk Sasuke?

"Tidak!" Kata Sasuke.

"Aku ingin memberikan milikku yang paling berharga untukmu Sasuke-kun, hanya untukmu..." Sakura tidak tahu dari mana ia mendapatkan keberanian ini, yang ia tahu hanya ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia berikan untuk membantu Sasuke, hal yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Kakashi ataupun Naruto. "Percayalah padaku..."

Sasuke kemudian bergerak menjauh dan berpaling untuk menghindari memandang wajah Sakura.

"Baiklah." Kata Sasuke kemudian, ia berjalan menjauhi Sakura, Sakura merosot ke lantai dan merasakan air matanya meleleh.

.

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

Hai semua!

Fic ini juga republish. Fic ini juga bukan punya saya tapi punya salah satu author senior di FNI. Fic-nya sudah lama di hapus. Karena itu saya mempublish ulang fic ini, sekali lagi saya tidak ada keinginan untuk memplagiat ataupun mengakui ini fic saya. Saya tidak mencantumkan siapa author-nya karena saya juga lupa siapa pengarangnya. Waktu itu saya hanya copy-paste isi fic-nya yang saya simpan.

Sekali lagi kalau ada yang tidak berkenan saya mohon maaf, kotak PM saya terbuka lebar.

Flame dan concrit saya terima. Arigatou :-D


	2. Chapter 2

*Masashi Kishimoto* Naruto*

*Sweet Sacrifice*

*Republish and re-edit by Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya*

.

.

.

Mungkin seandainya Sakura tidak berjanji akan membantu Sasuke, ia akan menghajar Tobi segera setelah Sakura sudah kembali mendapatkan tenaga dan kekuatannya, mungkin ia akan berteriak 'AKU TIDAK SUDI!' ketika Pein memberitahu Sakura bahwa ia kini resmi menjadi anggota baru Akatsuki dan -mungkin Sakura juga akan memaksa Sasuke kabur dari sini dan pulang ke Konoha bersamanya.

Tapi semua hal itu tidak ia lakukan, Sakura tidak akan menarik kata-katanya, ia akan memasuki babak baru, sebuah babak yang harus ia selesaikan sendiri, sebuah babak yang tak pernah diajarkan di Akademi ninja, tidak oleh Kakashi, Tsunade ataupun Iruka. Sakura duduk di pojokan kamar, ia memeluk kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan dagunya pada lututnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini, bagaimanapun ia belum pernah melakukannya. Sakura menyentuh bibirnya, sensasi elektrikal masih ia rasakan ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sasuke, Sakura tidak tahu kalau bibir Sasuke terasa begitu hangat dan manis, Sakura tersenyum, rasanya ciuman pertamanya ini mungkin tak akan berarti banyak ketika ia dan Sasuke sudah melakukan hubungan yang lebih jauh.

Ia berharap ini bisa membuat Sasuke mengerti, mengerti Sakura dan mungkin mengerti apa itu –cinta, ia rela melakukan apapun agar Sasuke kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dulu.

Pintu berderak terbuka dan sosok Sasuke yang tinggi terlihat tenang disana, wajahnya yang tampan tertempa cahaya lilin, ia memandang Sakura yang duduk meringkuk dan menghampirinya, Sakura bangkit tapi tidak bergerak. Sakura masih terlalu tegang dan sekarang setelah Sasuke datang, ia tampak tak mengendurkan urat wajahnya. Sasuke sekarang berdiri tepat di depan Sakura.

"Kau sudah pernah melakukannya?" Sasuke menanyai Sakura, Sakura menggeleng.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Kata Sakura, jelas sekali terdengar 'harapan' agar Sasuke mengatakan 'belum' dalam suara Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab tetapi mengedikkan kepalanya ke kiri, Sakura tampak bingung, apa itu artinya Sasuke belum pernah melakukannya atau ia memang tidak mau menjawab?

Sejenak Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia benar-benar nihil di bidang ini, ia bahkan belum pernah melihat seperti apa yang namanya film dewasa, yeah.. misi-misinya menyita hampir separuh umurnya tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu, baru akhir-akhir ini Ino memberinya sebuah tontonan untuk orang dewasa yang membuatnya muntah-muntah. Sakura tidak tahu kalau cinta pada akhirnya tertuju pada hal final, yaitu seks. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu apakah ini disebut cinta atau hanya nafsu?

Kemudian Sakura bergerak mendekati Sasuke sampai dada mereka saling bersentuhan, ia menyentuh dada Sasuke yang terbuka lalu menengadah untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke, Sasuke tidak bergerak. Sakura menempelkan dahinya di dada Sasuke lalu menciumnya, Sakura menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke, aroma yang sudah sangat ia inginkan sejak dulu. Ia ingin lebih lama lagi bersandar di dada ini, mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang mulai mempercepat temponya dan merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama ia nantikan.

Kemudian Sakura menengadah dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya, -menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura selanjutnya, Sakura kemudian berjinjit dan meraih bibirnya, kedua tangannya ia gantungkan di belakang leher Sasuke, jari-jarinya menyisir rambut Sasuke.

Awalnya Sasuke diam saja, ia tidak membalas ciuman Sakura tetapi kemudian Sasuke mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, -membiarkan bibir mereka saling melumat. Tangan Sasuke sudah di pinggang Sakura, -memegangnya erat-erat, mereka berdua merasakan detak jantung masing-masing yang semakin cepat, Sakura merasa seperti sedang terbang. Tanpa mereka sadari, Sakura sudah terbaring di lantai, -di atasnya ada Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak akan melepaskan Sakura dalam waktu dekat, ia menekan kedua tangan Sakura ke lantai yang dingin dan lembab. Lidah mereka masih saling beradu melampiaskan hasrat yang selama ini tertahan, rasanya benar-benar baru dan berbeda, mereka seperti baru menemukan sesuatu yang lama hilang, sesuatu yang terlalu manis dan nikmat. Mereka saling memisahkan diri ketika pasokan oksigen mereka hampir habis, mereka berdua terengah-engah dan saling pandang untuk beberapa saat.

"Tampaknya kalian sedang bersenang-senang ya?" Deidara berdiri di ambang pintu dan menyeringai memandang Sakura yang terbaring di bawah Sasuke, dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan hampir sobek di bagian dadanya. Wajah Sakura memerah, ia berusaha bangkit dan segera mengakhiri suasana yang tidak mengenakkan ini tetapi Sasuke tampak tidak mengijinkannya. Sasuke mengacuhkan Deidara dan masih mempertahankan posisinya, ia masih memandang Sakura yang sekarang merasa tampak tambah tidak nyaman. Sejenak ia ingin sekali menusuk mata itu, mata hitam tajam yang serasa membor sampai ke jantungnya.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura masih berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya -pegangannya semakin erat, Sakura bisa saja melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dengan tenaganya -tapi tampaknya ia malah tidak punya daya.

"ARRGHH! DEIDARA SENPAI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? JANGAN GANGGU MEREKA DONK!" Tobi berlari cepat sekali dan menubruk Deidara dari belakang, kedua lengannya menarik Deidara keluar kamar.

"LEPASKAN BODOH!" Deidara berteriak dan kedua lengannya mengepak-epak dan tampak seperti seekor burung yang sedang belajar terbang. "Kenapa aku selalu tampak konyol kalau di dekatmu?"

"Marahnya nanti saja Senpai... Sasuke teruskan saja apa yang mau kau lakukan tadi!" Kata Tobi dan itu membuat wajah Sakura semakin merah.

Kemudian mereka mendengar suara Deidara dan Tobi yang semakin menjauh, masih berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke, masih saling pandang. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini, mereka masih mempertahankan posisi itu sampai beberapa saat.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura berkata pelan. "tadi itu.."

Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tangan Sasuke sudah meraih baju Sakura, ia menurunkan resleting baju Sakura pelan-pelan, Sakura merasa jantungnya hampir copot, refleks ia menepis tangan Sasuke dan menaikkan kembali resleting bajunya. Mata Sasuke berputar bosan.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak serius." Sasuke bangkit dan melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Tidak! Tunggu! A.. aku serius!" Teriak Sakura, ia merasa tidak siap untuk dilihat Sasuke sepenuhnya, bagaimanapun ia belum pernah memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada laki-laki.

Sasuke sudah berdiri tegak, -menunggu Sakura melakukan sesuatu.

"K.. Kau ingin aku melepaskan bajuku?" Sakura ikut berdiri, sejenak ia tampak ragu-ragu tetapi kemudian secara perlahan mulai melepaskan baju merah marunnya. Terlihat bra mungil berwarna senada yang menutupi dada Sakura, sedetik kemudian ia sudah melepas branya dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang penuh, Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke dan mencoba menemukan ekspresi kalau Sasuke suka melihatnya, tidak ada seringai atau wajah yang penuh hasrat yang tergambar pada wajah Sasuke, -hanya pipi Sasuke agak berubah warna.

"Kau juga belum pernah melakukannya kan Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, matanya masih terfokus pada Sakura.

"Tidak." Kata Sasuke, masih memandangi Sakura, Sakura merasa dirinya melambung tinggi, dia yang pertama.. dia yang pertama bagi Sasuke.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa lagi?" Sakura berusaha mengatakannya setenang mungkin, yeah.. mereka sama-sama pemula.

"Buka rokmu!"

Seandainya Sakura sedang memakan sesuatu di dalam mulutnya mungkin ia akan tersedak sampai mati saat ini juga, ia benar-benar belum siap mental untuk berdiri telanjang di depan laki-laki ini.

"Uh.. un.. k.. kau juga harus buka baju!" Kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura, ia meletakkan Katananya di atas lantai kemudian mulai membuka pakaian atasnya, ketika Sasuke juga akan membuka celananya Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke, -Sakura juga belum begitu siap melihat Sasuke telanjang. Ia berjinjit dan mencium leher Sasuke, tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura kemudian turun ke bawah lagi, ia menyelipkan jarinya ke bawah rok lalu melepas pengait rok Sakura –sekarang rok Sakura sudah sepenuhnya jatuh ke lantai.

Ciuman yang mulanya lembut sudah kembali memanas, tangan Sasuke mengusap tubuh Sakura ke segala bagian yang bisa dijangkaunya, menikmati setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura, menikmati kelembutan yang ia rasakan. Ia belum pernah merasa seaneh ini, belum pernah merasa senikmat ini di dekat Sakura, ia tidak tahu kalau rasa Sakura begitu manis, mungkin semua alasannya untuk meninggalkan Sakura dan memutuskan ikatan mereka terasa sangat nonsens sekarang. Sakura lah satu-satunya hal nyata baginya saat ini. Hanya Sakura? Apakah hanya Sakura?

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura berbisik di telinganya, terengah-engah dan mencoba mengumpulkan nafasnya. Sasuke mencium leher Sakura dan meninggalkan tanda disitu, lalu bibirnya mulai turun ke dadanya, merasakan dadanya yang turun naik.

"Sasuke-kun, ai.. aishiteru.. ai.." tangan Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura, Sakura tidak tahu apakah Sasuke memang tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata ini sekarang, mungkin ia memang belum bisa membuka hatinya, mungkin ia memang belum bisa menerimanya.

"Sakura.." Sasuke bangkit dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Aku.. harus melakukannya sekarang..!"

.

.

Tobi berdiri di depan kamar dan bersandar di sebelah pintu, ia tersenyum di balik topengnya, Klan Uchiha akan bangkit kembali dan mungkin dalam hitungan dua dasawarsa akan berkembang lebih jauh lagi, dan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 100 tahun lagi ia bisa membangun kembali pasukan-pasukan terhebat Uchiha. Sasuke lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia harapkan untuk tugas ini, dirinya tidak mungkin bisa bukan? Ia bahkan sudah tidak punya hasrat untuk sekedar melakukan 'itu'. Ia sudah tidak punya sedikitpun rasa cinta sejak ia memutuskan untuk merampas mata adiknya dan membunuh hampir semua Klan Uchiha.

Kini ia memutuskan untuk kembali membangun kembali Klan-nya, membangun generasi baru dengan kualitas paling tinggi, Sakura Haruno cukup cantik dan berkualitas, mereka akan menghasilkan keturunan yang luar biasa, semakin banyak semakin baik, karena kalau hanya dirinya dan Sasuke, ia tidak akan sanggup mengalahkan Konoha dan negara-negara lain. Tobi menyeringai lagi, ia mendengar jeritan tertahan dari Sakura dan suara nafas Sasuke yang terengah-engah, Tobi kembali menyeringai.

"Gejolak masa muda sungguh indah ya?" Kata Tobi lirih, ia lalu bersiul dan berjalan menuju ujung lorong.

.

.

Sasuke terbaring di atas tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya erat, wajahnya bersandar pada bahu Sakura, merasakan keringat yang mengucur di tubuhnya juga tubuh Sakura, ia mencoba mengumpulkan kembali sisa-sisa tenaganya, baik ia maupun Sakura masih saling diam.

Sakura mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi, hal yang bahkan belum pernah ia bayangkan selama 16 tahun hidupnya, seks! Ia baru saja melakukan ini, dan dengan orang yang paling ia cintai, Sasuke Uchiha. Kini ia sadar bahwa segala hal yang selama ini ia kejar yaitu cinta, kasih sayang dan perhatian dari Sasuke pada akhirnya jatuh pada satu hal, satu hal yang sangat kompleks dan berani. Satu hal yang kodrati, seks!

Ketika Sakura masih sangat kecil ia pernah membayangkan untuk menikah dengan pangeran impiannya dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya, titik! Tak ada embel-embel penculikan ataupun Akatsuki. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana masa depannya setelah ini, berani mencintai penjahat seperti Sasuke harus berani menerima resiko untuk ditinggalkan, tidak! Ia tidak siap ditinggalkan lagi! Rasanya bayangan ia memakai gaun indah berwarna putih ketika ia menikah dengan Sasuke meletup begitu saja.

Sakura mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut, laki-laki ini berbeda dengan laki-laki yang ia kenal dahulu, mereka sudah dewasa dan hal-hal selalu berubah drastis saat kita beranjak dewasa.

Sasuke membuka matanya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk memandang Sakura, dan yang membuat Sakura terkesiap adalah ketika Sasuke tersenyum, ya! Sasuke tersenyum padanya, bukan senyum menyeringai yang biasa ia tunjukkan dahulu tetapi sebuah senyuman tulus yang belum pernah Sakura lihat, senyuman paling indah yang pernah Sakura lihat.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berkata lirih, ia merasa meleleh di depan Sasuke saat ini. "Pulanglah bersamaku!"

"Sakura.." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Terima kasih!" dan dengan kata itu Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut, Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis. Seperti de javu ketika Sasuke meninggalkannya dulu, ketika mereka berusia 12 tahun. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, ia mencintainya, ia mencintai Sasuke yang seperti ini. Ketika ciuman itu berakhir, Sakura menutup matanya dan tenggelam dalam ketidaksadaran.

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

Ini chapter ke-2. Terima kasih untuk pereview chap kemarin.

Kana : salam kenal juga. Wajar aja kalau Kana belum pernah baca soalnya seingat saya fic ini dipublisah sekitar tahun 2008 dan entah kapan dihapusnya fic ini.

Rinocchi : haha, fic ini rante M-nya manis menurut saya lho. Berarti waktu itu saya bacanya waktu masih SMP ya?-ih kecil-kecil udah hentai- XP

Sama dong kalau gitu. Saya juga nyimpan di laptop, waktu itu ngambilnya acak sih pas nyari-nyari di google. Fic ini tamatnya di chapter 3. Akhirannya entah bisa di sebut hepi ending atau bukan.

Inai chan : ano, tapi saya Cuma ngambil beberapa. Sisanya saya belum sempat ngambil fic-fic itu. Setelah masuk tahun 2010 saya mulai aktif baca langsung dari FFn soalnya saya sudah buat akun.

Aiu : iya, ini lanjut. ;-)

Hidan : iya. ;-)

**Cherrysakusasu **

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sekali lagi saya tekankan ini bukan fic saya dan tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk memplagiat atau mengakui kalau fic ini adalah buatan saya. sekali lagi terima kasih.

Saya menerima review dalam bentuk apapun…

Sign,

Pink Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

*Masashi Kishimoto* Naruto*

*Sweet Sacrifice*

*Republish and re-edit by Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya*

.

.

.

Tell me honestly! Even for one minute or one second..

have you had feelings for me?

.

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan seberkas cahaya menyelinap ke dalam matanya, ia masih setengah sadar ketika ia merasakan udara pagi menyapu kulitnya yang tak berbalut dan hanya ditutupi oleh selembar selimut, ia meraba-raba di sisi tubuhnya, mencari sesuatu, lebih tepatnya mencari seseorang. Sasuke? Ketika ia tak menemukannya ia tak lantas bangkit untuk mencarinya atau apa, Sakura hanya terdiam dan kembali merenung. Ia ingin kembali tidur dan mungkin saja ini hanya mimpi dan ia ingin mimpi ini berakhir manis, berakhir dengan Sasuke yang akhirnya menikahinya atau setidaknya tak meninggalkannya lagi.

Tapi sekarang keputusan ada di tangannya, ia akan tetap berada di sini dengan Sasuke atau kembali tanpa Sasuke? Sakura ingin agar Sasuke kembali seperti dulu tetapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak ingin sendirian lagi, Sakura punya keluarga dan teman-teman yang baik, tapi itu semua tidak berarti tanpa Sasuke, ia masih sangat menyukainya –tambah menyukainya, apalagi setelah kejadian semalam, itu membuatnya yakin bahwa ia memang tidak bisa membenci Sasuke.

Sakura bangkit dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya, ketika ia akan turun dari tempat tidur dan menyingkap selimutnya, ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, Sakura cepat-cepat menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Ia melihat sosok berambut merah sedang menatapnya di ambang pintu, mata coklatnya tampak menulusuri setiap bagian tubuh Sakura, Sakura merapatkan selimutnya.

"Ada apa?" Kata Sakura, ia menatap Sasori dengan pandangan was-was sementara Sasori berjalan mendekatinya, ia menyeringai memandang Sakura.

"Ada misi untukmu." Kata Sasori, suaranya merendahkan. "Kau akan ikut aku dan Kisame untuk menyusul Sasuke."

"Apa?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak dan memandang Sasori dengan tuntutan yang bahkan tak ada hubungannya dengan Sasori.

"Kami lupa memberitahumu, kita akan menyerang Konoha hari ini." Kata Sasori, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangan dalam suaranya. "Sasuke sepertinya sudah tak sabar, ia sudah berangkat bersama Deidara pagi-pagi sekali."

Hati Sakura mencelos, ia tidak berhasil, ia tidak berhasil membuat Sasuke melupakan dendamnya.

.

.

.

Sakura melompati satu dahan ke dahan yang lain dengan mantap, ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis ataupun mengeluhkan Sasuke, ia sudah bertekad akan terus mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi ia harus bisa mencegah Sasuke menyerang Konoha, walau Sakura harus melawannya sekalipun, ia rela, ia rela mati di tangan Sasuke.

"Hey gadis!" Kata suara berat dari belakang Sakura, ia tahu itu suara Kisame, Sakura mengacuhkannya dan menetapkan hati untuk tidak menengok ke belakang, karena ia mungkin akan berubah pikiran dan malah menghajar Kisame yang cerewet itu alih-alih meneruskan perjalanan ke Konoha. "Kau sudah tak sabar akan menyerang desamu sendiri ya?"

Sakura tidak menjawab dan makin mempercepat lompatannya ke dahan-dahan, kali ini ia melompati tiga dahan sekali lompat. Pikirannya masih berkutat dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar sudah menyita habis seluruh bagian otaknya, ia bahkan tak bisa berfikir logis kali ini, ia berkali-kali hampir terpeleset di atas pijakannya.

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" Sakura merasa pelupuk matanya sudah penuh air mata, ia menyekanya dan terus mempercepat lompatannya.

.

.

.

Konoha yang ia kenal adalah sebuah desa yang ramah, desa yang mempunyai iklim bersahabat dan desa yang amat sangat bersih. Hati Sakura mencelos melihat Konoha yang seperti baru ditiban meteor, asap dimana-mana, orang-orang desa berlarian kesana-kemari, berteriak meminta tolong, hampir semua rumah hancur lebur, entah apa yang sudah dilakukan Akatsuki pada desanya, yang jelas ia harus segera menghentikan mereka.

Sakura melihat Kakashi tengah melawan Konan yang secara gencar menyerangnya dengan jurusnya, Kisame lalu turun dan membantu Konan melawan Kakashi.

Sasori sendiri sudah dihadang oleh Tenten dan Kankurou, aku melewatkan pertarungan mereka dan kembali mencari Sasuke.

Sakura terus berlari dan tak menghiraukan siapapun yang memanggilnya, ia berkali-kali menabrak orang-orang yang dilewatinya dan yang terakhir membuatnya jatuh dan terpental ke belakang, ia mendongak dan melihat Chouji yang sepertinya baru dilempar lawannya.

"Sakura, kau tak.."

"Chouji! Apa kau melihat Sasuke?"

"Sasuke, ia berkhianat dan ikut menyerang desa.."

"Katakan padaku! Dia ada dimana?"

Chouji diam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian berkata pada Sakura. "Ia ada di pusat desa, tengah melawan Naruto.."

Sakura kembali berlari, tak peduli pada Chouji yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Sakura terus berlari, sepertinya cuaca juga tak mendukungnya, langit tampak gelap sekali sementara hiruk-pikuk orang-orang yang berperang dan mempertahankan desanya makin menjadi-jadi, berbagai jurus saling dilancarkan dan sesekali mengenai tubuh Sakura yang melewatinya, warga desa berteriak ketakutan, semua Shinobi mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk membela desanya, kehormatan terakhir yang mereka miliki, pengorbanan terakhir yang bisa mereka lakukan, mereka berharap pengorbanan mereka akan membuahkan hasil yang manis, dan mungkin.. happy ending.

Awan hitam bergulung-gulung di atas pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah Sakura lihat, sepertinya sebuah efek yang disengaja seperti dalam sebuah film, Kyuubi ekor sembilan meraung-raung menanti mangsanya, berniat menghabisi siapapun yang menghalanginya, Sakura melihat Sasuke tengah menghindari sabetan ekornya yang panas mematikan, di sisinya ada Pein yang juga tengah melawan Naruto, jubah Akatsuki mereka sudah robek-robek di berbagai bagian, memperlihatkan bagian tubuh mereka yang terluka. Sepertinya Naruto memilih membela Konoha dan menetapkan diri untuk melawan Sasuke, kemarahannya yang sudah tak terbendung memaksanya mengeluarkan Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya, tidak! Itu bukan Naruto! Naruto tidak akan mengenali siapapun ketika ia sudah dikuasai monster itu, ia tidak akan mengampuni Sasuke, ia akan membunuh Sasuke!

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke yang masih menghindar dari serangan-serangan Naruto, ia menarik Sasuke mundur jauh dari jangkauan Naruto dan Pein.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memandang lurus mata tajam Sasuke, ia tidak protes meskipun Sakura datang tiba-tiba dan menariknya dari pertarungan, ia masih terengah dan mengumpulkan tenaganya yang sepertinya sudah hampir terkuras habis."Kumohon, kembalilah seperti dulu! Kumohon! Lupakan dendammu! Hiduplah bersamaku! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu! Kumohon Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Sakura yang kini menangis dan mencengkram kedua lengan Sasuke, mereka saling pandang tanpa ada yang bicara lagi. Dan kemudian kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga Sakura sama sekali tak bisa menghindar, Sasuke mendorong Sakura cepat sekali hingga ia terpental dan jatuh ke tanah, Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika sebuah ledakan besar menghantam tubuh Sasuke hingga ia terbenam ke dalam tanah.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura berteriak histeris dan masih terbelalak memandang Kyuubi yang baru saja menyerangnya, Kyuubi itu seharusnya mengenainya, bukan Sasuke. Sasuke bisa saja menghindar dengan mudah, kenapa ia malah memilih untuk menyelamatkannya.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah tak bergerak lagi, tubuhnya penuh luka menganga, Sakura menangis mencengkram tanah, ia tak peduli bebatuan kecil ini melukai tangannya, ia tidak bisa mengembalikan Sasuke, apa gunanya?

"Sakura.."

Sakura berhenti menangis dan terbelalak memandang tubuh Sasuke yang bergerak sedikit-sedikit.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura mendekatinya. "Aku akan mengobatimu, kumohon bertahanlah."

Sakura lalu mengalirkan Chakranya ke dada Sasuke yang terlihat mengalami luka paling parah, tangan Sasuke bergerak sedikit-sedikit dan menahan lengan Sakura, lalu menjauhkannya dari tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun.. aku harus mengobatimu."

Sasuke tidak bicara, ia menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang masih bergetar, Sakura tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya, ia terisak-isak.

"Sakura.." Sasuke tersenyum padanya, ia lalu merasakan tangan Sasuke bergerak ke belakang leher Sakura, menuntunnya bergerak mendekati wajahnya, lalu ia merasakan bibir lembut Sasuke menyapu bibirnya, Sasuke menggumam di antara ciumannya. "Aishiteru.."

"S.. Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke melepaskan Sakura, ia bangkit dan memandang Sasuke, ia merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke mengendur, matanya yang dulu tajam dan penuh dendam terlihat berubah warna, lebih redup. Ia masih memandang Sakura penuh arti, ia lalu tersenyum dan perlahan-lahan menutup kedua mata indahnya.

.

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup sepanjang jalan Konoha, hari ini adalah sebulan setelah peperangan itu, peperangan yang membunuh lebih dari ratusan Shinobi dan warga desa yang tidak bersalah, peperangan yang dimenangkan oleh para pejuang Konoha dengan segala kehormatan yang mereka miliki, mereka dengan gigih berjuang mati-matian melawan Akatsuki yang membantai desanya tanpa ampun dan merengkuh kemenangan yang memang patut mereka raih.

Sakura melihat masih ada sisa-sisa peperangan yang ditinggalkan di gedung-gedung Konoha yang masih direnovasi dan beberapa Shinobi yang masih luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya, ia melangkah lurus menuju tempat yang paling ditakuti orang, pemakaman. Sakura meletakkan serangkaian bunga ke atas pusara yang berukirkan 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Ia bertumpu di atas kedua lututnya dan membersihkan dedaunan yang berjatuhan di atasnya.

Ia memandanginya selama beberapa saat sebelum sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya menggumamkan namanya, tak perlu menoleh, ia sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto."

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura dan ikut berlutut di sebelah Sakura, ia meletakkan serangkaian bunga di atas makam Sasuke.

"Teme pasti sudah lebih tenang disana." Kata Naruto tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya Naruto bicara padanya setelah ia mengetahui bahwa ia lah yang menyebabkan kematian Sasuke, Naruto yang biasanya ceria dan selalu bersemangat mendadak menjadi orang rumahan yang pendiam dan pemurung, ia memandang Sakura yang masih menunduk. "Maafkan aku Sakura-chan.."

"Kau tidak bersalah Naruto, seandainya aku bisa membujuk Sasuke untuk tidak menyerang Konoha, ini semua tidak akan terjadi.."

"Tidak Sakura-chan!" Kata Naruto tampak tambah sedih. "Sasuke tidak berusaha menyerang Konoha."

"Apa?"

"Ia bertarung bersama kami melawan Akatsuki." Kata Naruto. "Ia bilang pada para keparat itu agar tidak menyentuh Konoha."

"Tapi Chouji bilang Sasuke berkhianat dan.."

"Ia tidak mengetahui situasinya." Kata Naruto. "Sasuke berhasil membunuh Deidara dan Madara, ia terluka sangat parah setelah membunuh Madara, lalu aku menjadi sangat marah dan kurasa Kyuubi sudah sepenuhnya menguasai diriku.."

"Tapi kau berhasil membunuh Pein."

"Dan Sasuke sekaligus.." Kata Naruto trenyuh, ia menunduk sedih. Sakura memegang pundak Naruto dengan lembut, ia tersenyum padanya.

"Sasuke pasti sudah bahagia disana." Kata Sakura.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto. "Karena Sakura-chan, Teme jadi sadar siapa yang harus dibelanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti" ujar Sakura sembari menatap Naruto.

"Sasuke sekilas mengatakan padaku bahwa kau telah membuka matanya lebar-lebar, kau mengajarinya cara mencintai orang lain." Kata Naruto. "Seandainya Teme bisa hidup lebih lama mungkin kita bisa seperti dulu lagi."

"Tim 7 mungkin akan kembali lagi." Kata Sakura, ia kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi kini sudah tak mungkin lagi Naruto."

"Teme orang yang istimewa." Kata Naruto. "Kita mungkin tak akan bisa melihat keangkuhan Uchiha lagi."

Naruto memandang pusara Sasuke penuh arti, mungkin rindu saat-saat mereka bertengkar dan saling mengejek. Ia tahu ikatan mereka bertiga tidak akan pernah putus meskipun salah satu dari mereka sudah pergi terlebih dulu.

"Mungkin kau harus menghadapi keangkuhan Uchiha yang lain." Kata Sakura.

"Huh?" Naruto melongo memandang Sakura.

Sakura mengusap lembut perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, ia tersenyum memandang Naruto, Naruto terbelalak menyadari satu hal.

"Anak Sasuke?"

.

.

.

*The End*

.

.

.

Haha… akhirnya selesai~

Walau cuma tinggal ngetik ulang dan edit beberapa bagian.

Sekali lagi ini bukan fic saya lho, saya hanya republish di FFn.

Terima kasih.

Sign

Pink Uchiha


End file.
